Circo y Maroma
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Lo que la vida no creo para mi "El amor y los negocios" o al menos eso pensaba hasta que este chico llego a hacer circos y moramos a mi corazón. One Shot. (KibaXIno)


**Circo y Maroma.**

Siempre me han comparado por ser la más guapa, la más femenina, la más atrayente. Pero para lo que quiero ser buena soy un fracaso.

El amor no fue hecho para mí, prefiero no hablar del tema.

Y los negocios es de lo peor que me pueden relacionar.

Hace mucho tiempo mis padres fallecieron, me dejaron como herencia nuestro pequeño negocio familiar, bueno, no es pequeño, de hecho es grande, muy grande, si eso, hablo de un Circo.

En este circo hay de todo; cuenta con un par de payasos Naruto y Rock Lee, que el público pide a gritos, igual una gimnasta, su nombre es Hinata y de verdad que es flexible, esta chica tiene un primo trabajando para el establecimiento, este se llama Neji y se encarga de hacer trucos de magia, y como cualquier mago necesita una asistente tiene a Tenten una chica castaña que por lo que tengo entendido tiene una relación con Neji, pero sí de parejas hablamos no puedo olvidar a Sasuke y a Sakura, estos son malabaristas y juntos hacen un trabajo extraordinario, Temari es una chica que hace danza aérea con ayuda de sus hermanos Kankuro y Gaara, por otro lado Shikamaru se encarga de hacer cuestionamientos, adivinanzas y acertijos a la gente, por último tenemos a Shino alguien que hace trucos casi invisibles con ayuda de insectos.

Todo hay en el circo, todo es exitoso, menos por una cosa, una maldita situación: trabajo con puros humanos.

No niego que es entretenido esto, pero sería más si aunque sea un animal –sin contar los insectos de Shino- animara el público, así que me aventure a investigar sobre una persona que pudiera cumplir todas mis expectativas, y tenga un extraordinario manejo y conocimiento del animal.

—Hola Ino— Me dirigió la palabra la chica de ojos chocolate —Afuera esta un chico, dice que viene por una cita algo así— rio divertida.

—Ah, debe ser el, dile que pase— me puse de pie— en 10 minutos quiero que me desocupen la carpa.

—Entendido— me sonrió de nuevo y salió.

¿Cómo será el?

—Hola— Una voz burlona hizo que alzara la mirada y chocara con la de él.

Sus ojos inexpresivos pero profundos, dientes que parecen más colmillos, un poco más alto que yo, cabello castaño con un peinado similar al de Naruto, cuerpo bien trabajado muy bien diría yo, ya algo peculiar unas marcas color rojizo que tenía en sus mejillas, como unos triángulos invertidos, no sé explicarlo. El chico de verdad era apuesto.

—Ho-Hola— tartamudee nerviosa — Mi nombre es Ino.

—Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka y pretendo que sabes a lo que vine.

—Claro, eres el chico que me recomendó media ciudad para el circo ¿No?

—Así es— Empezaba a notar el tono del citado más altivo.

—Bien pues, cuéntame de ti— me senté de nuevo y preste atención

—Bueno, pues hace mucho vivo solo y comencé a entrenar con Akamaru, y así es como nos ganamos la vida, ya sabes, bla bla bla…

Tenía una fea actitud lo había notado.

—Bien Kiba y dime ¿Qué sabes hacer?

El chico comenzó a hablar y a hablar sobre maniobras que hacía con su compañero, mi mente pudo contar unas quince, pero después me perdí en su visa, en su voz, en sus labios, o simplemente eran demasiadas cosas.

— ¿Quieres que le muestre algunas?

—Por favor— me puse de pie de nuevo, y comencé a caminar a la carpa donde ya se encontraba vacía —Bien, aquí hay mucho espacio— me fui a la orilla y me recargue en una de las gradas— comienza.

— ¡FIU! — Silbo Kiba— Vamos chico, demostremos que somos los mejores.

— ¡Guau! —Salto de no sé donde un perro grande muy grande, de hecho parecía lobo, color blanco, níveo, era de verdad hermoso.

Ambos comenzaron a hacer maromas, saltaban de aquí para allá, simplemente era espectacular.

Al finalizar el joven se puso enfrente de mí.

— ¿Y? — Me miro que estaba realmente sorprendida— vamos no te quedes así, está bien que te gusto pero no es para que me veas tanto.

— ¿Qué? — Hice una pequeña reacción— ¿Tu gustarme? Pero si te acabo de conocer— comencé a sentir unos pequeños golpes en mis glúteos— ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!? — grite a ver al perro olfateando mi parte trasera.

—Akamaru, déjala en paz, aparte chico, hay mejores que eso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que mejores que eso?

—Bueno ya sabes, no eres para tanta fiesta.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si todos apuestan que yo soy la más guapa de todos, de hecho así me conocen por aquí, no va a venir alguien y a contradecirme.

—Pues que triste ¿No crees?

— ¿A que te refieres?

—A que te identifiquen por eso— se fue acercando cada vez más a mí— Si a mí me preguntaran ¿Quién es Ino? Les contestaría que es la chica más testaruda, inmadura y fea que he conocido, aparte de todo eso— suspiro ya a unos centímetros de mi, haciendo que compartiéramos oxigeno— diría que es la chica con los ojos más bonitos que he visto, tiene un azul único, como el azul del cielo después de llover, puedes ver el arcoíris en ellos y las nubes blancas y puras ocultándose porque el sol está a punto de salir a deslumbrarme, diría que es la chica con el cabello más bonito, altura perfecta, bonito cuerpo, pero sonrisa perfecta, dices tanto sin decir nada, expresas tanto con solo enseñar esas hileras blanquecinas alineadas y formadas, perfectas, diría que no es la chica guapa de la ciudad, diría que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo— se acerco y me tomo de la cintura.

Mi aire ya era el suyo, estaba punto de besarlo cuando de nuevo otro golpe en mis glúteos hizo que chocara de una buena vez con el Inuzuka y comenzara a besarlo.

—Contratado— tome un poco de aire para seguir besándolo.

Simplemente la vida me había hecho una mala jugada que había ganado a la perfección, mate dos pájaros de un tiro, conseguí a ese chico perfecto que animaría al circo y había descubierto eso que la vida no había hecho para mi, el amor.

_**Hola, muchas gracias por leer, de verdad, es mi primer One Shot espero que no sea muy corto y sea de su agrado, tenía mucho miedo porque no sabía quién iba a ser la chica, estaba pensando desde el principio con Tenten, (pero ahora la estoy utilizando para un fic que invito a que lean es SasuTen y se llama "El Mejor regalo" lo pueden encontrar en mis fics de esta misma página), también pensé en Hinata, pero no tenía como el valor para hacer todo esto de Ino y por ultimo en Temari, pero no me agradaba, y me decidí por Ino. Espero que me decisión haya sido la mejor.**_

_**Bueno me despido y nos leemos.**_


End file.
